1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to exercise devices generally and more particularly, to exercise devices focused on the development of the chest muscles. In its preferred embodiments, it takes the form of improved bench press bars. The structure of said devices is designed to allow for three (3) inches or more of additional stretch for the upper chest muscles as well as to provide convenient "spotter" handles for those assisting the user of the device.
2. Prior Art in the Field
Generally bench presses are used for the development of superior chest muscles. When exercising, the conventional bench press bar, which is straight, only allows the hands to go to the chest depth level when the bar is lowered to its fullest extent for the upward push. It does not allow a full stretch and extension of the chest muscles. Moreover, it is not well adapted for use by athletes seeking maximum muscular development through exercise to the point of exhaustion. In such exercise regimens, the athlete seeks to exercise to the point where no further muscular exertion is possible. To reach this point, it is generally necessary to have a "spotter" who not only can serve to assist in the completion of the last bench press, but who can "rescue" the athlete from possibly being penned under a bench press bar that he/she no longer has the strength to move. To this point, there have been no bench press bars that are adapted for this purpose by the provision of convenient handles for the use of the spotter assisting the athlete using the bar.